Sins of the Wreckers Part 4
The Wreckers captured again, and Windblade mobilizing Scattershot's Militia, The Wreckers make their last stand to stop Mesothulas and return Cape Town to Earth. Plot Shadows of the Past During the Battle of Arkus, Road Rage is pinned down by a Deception Leaper. Before she is killed, the Leaper is killed by Raider. Roadbuster and Whirl enter the Battlefield and pull Road Rage to safety. Road Rage thanks Raider, and Raider introduces himself. Road Rage exchanges her name as well, before Springer orders The Wreckers to take down the Deception Outpost. Kup tells Hot Rod to take cover, before Fallen Angel goes on a bombing run. Road Rage and Raider take cover, before trying to aim for Fallen Angel. Jetfire arrives and warns The Wreckers that the Decepticons are about to unleash a powerful Geo-Bomb, stolen by the Galactic Council. Road Rage and Raider offer to fend off the Decepticons, as The Wreckers evacuate Arkus. As the Geo-Bomb is unleashed, Road Rage and Raider climb aboard the Wreckers' ship, before returning to Cybertron. In Present Day, Road Rage yells out after Raider, who plummets hundreds of feet down the spire alongside Mesothulas. When Raider wakes up, he spots Whirl being shot down by Divebomb. He looks around to find that Mesothulas has disappeared. He asks where he went, and the voices of Mortilus reappear in Raider's head. Raider demands for the voice to leave, stating that the voice is why he was sent to the Stockade several years ago. The voice asks if he knows what became of Mesothulas. Before Raider could react, the voice asks how the chills of the voice sounded from before, before expanding to reveal Mesothulas. Mesothulas emerges from Raider's limp remains, before spotting Road Rage flying to Cape Town. He then contacts Megatron, asking for the Deception Army to come to his dimension. Soundwave replies, mentioning that Megatron lost his expectations on Mesothulas's project. Before Mesothulas could explain the importance of his work, he is told by Soundwave that Megatron is pulling the plug on Mesothulas's plan. Mesothulas's Compound I Sky Byte tells Arcee and Calibreak that he was designed to intimidate prisoners and foes. Arcee orders Elizabeth to continue working on The Anchor. Calibreak and Arcee then attack Sky Byte. Sky Byte handles the two Wreckers, as Verity fires upon Sky Byte. Cape Town, The Noise Maze I Treadshot gets on his knees, preparing for execution. Havoc tells Treadshot that he'll kick him for surrendering if they make it out alive. The Insecticons arrive, and Skrapnel demands to know where Mesothulas is. Carnivac mentions that Mesothulas was destroyed by The Wreckers, and Skrapnel laughs. Hardshell mentions that Mesothulas is alive, before Carnivac asks why they came to the Noise Maze. Skrapnel mentions that Megatron shows no interest in Mesothulas's plans, and came to evacuate the Chimeracons. Before Carnivac could protest, Hun-Grr points out a rift within the Noise Maze opening, and mentions that something is coming through. Far away, the rift in the Noise Maze widens, and Debris enters. Aboard Debris, Windblade orders The Militia to begin their assault. As Skyfire, Seaspray, Broadside, Sandstorm, and Evac fly down, Roadbuster, Topspin, and Fallback pilot the Shuttles, as Guzzle and Flare-Up jump down. The Wreckers charge into battle, and Hun-Grr orders The Terrorcons to attack. Carnivac orders the Chimeracons to attack, and go to attack the assaulting forces, which gives enough time for Treadshot to free himself and the others. Treadshot then orders everyone to attack. Both parties of Wreckers then begin to attack the Decepticons. Far away, Mesothulas watches Debris entering the Noise Maze, and begins to climb up his Compound Spire. Mesothulas's Compound II Sky Byte continues fighting Arcee and Calibreak, while Hubcap watches. Hubcap then leaves, only to run into Prowl. Prowl mentions that Hubcap is the one responsible for leading the Chimeracons to them. Hubcap begs for mercy, until he is shot and killed by Rad, who claims that he had a feeling that there was a traitor in their midst. Rad then punches Prowl for starting this mess in the first place. Prowl then mentions that his actions were justified. Meanwhile, Sky Byte overpowers Arcee and Calibreak, until Hot Rod and Smokescreen arrive. As Sky Byte fights the two Rallybots, he disassembles. It is revealed that as Sky Byte was fighting, Natalie & Elizabeth loosened his joints, as both walk out of the room, laughing. Hot Rod picks up Arcee, who tells him better late then never. Smokescreen mentions that the others are driving the Decepticons out of Cape Town. Arcee mentions that the device behind them is what's keeping Cape Town in the Noise Maze. Elizabeth and Natalie then run back in, as they are followed by a giant TARANTULA. The Tarantula reveals itself to be Mesothulas, who tells the Autobots that they'll never best him. Arcee, Hot Rod, Calibreak, and Smokescreen attack Mesothulas, though they are easily defeated. Verity then attempts to call The Wreckers to the Compound, and only Road Rage and Inferno hear it. Road Rage flies to the Compound. Inferno alerts Windblade (Who slices a Chimeracon in half) that Prowl and the Wreckers in the Compound are being attacked by Mesothulas, before laving. Flak overhears, and decides to leave the battlefield. Whirl demands to know where Flak is going, and Tap-Out chases after him. Prowl and Rad enter the room, and attack Mesothulas. Mesothulas then recognizes Prowl and attacks him. Prowl tries to fight back against Mesothulas, and Rad uses Arcee's swords to decapitate the spider head off, revealing Mesothulas's real face. Mesothulas then sends Rad flying, injuring him. Arcee reawakens, and suggests placing him in Aequitas, to disable his ability to fight. Prowl agrees, and Arcee shoots Mesothulas. Mesothulas chases after Arcee, who leads him to the Aequitas Chamber. In The Chamber, Mesothulas grabs Arcee. As Mesothulas prepares to bisect her, Hot Rod kicks Mesothulas, who falls into the Aequitas panel as he drops Arcee. Prowl and Road Rage arrive, as Mesothulas's sin is revealed. Mesothulas's Sin Millions of Years Ago, Mesothulas creates Ostara, and introduces her to Megatron, who dismissed the being. Mesothulas then decides to try and train Ostara intro being a killer. Ostara then bisects a Turbofox with her bare hands. Impressed, Mesothulas exposes Ostara to a large Cybertronian Beast. Ostara manages to use her powers to destroy the beast. Impressed, Mesothulas then exposes her to the battlefield, where she is introduced as Nightscream. During the fight, Nightscream is heavily injured by Dai Atlas. Devastated, Mesothulas takes Ostara back to his Compound, where he places her in Stasis. Prowl's Sin Mesothulas wakes up and grabs Prowl, slamming him into the Panel. A few hours ago, Mesothulas demands to know what Prowl has done with Ostara. Prowl admits that he destroyed her. Mesothulas demands to know the truth. Prowl then tells him that he did spare her, but he may never find her. Mesothulas then injures Prowl. Prowl wakes up, and Mesothulas demands to know where, and Prowl mentions that after they found Ostara, they wiped her memory, and had her registered as an Autobot. Mesothulas asks whcih one, and Prowl mentions that she is in the room. Mesothulas asks which Autobot it is, and Prowl looks at Road Rage. Shocked, Road Rage falls. Mesothulas then attempts to kill Prowl, until he is shot by Road Rage. Road Rage then attacks Mesothulas, as she orders The Autobots to free Cape Town. Road Rage pins Mesothulas to the floor, and demands for the Kill-Code. Mesothulas mentions that the Kill-Code is carried upon her. Road Rage asks to how, and Mesothulas mentions that only his greatest creation can shut down the Noise Maze. Road Rage asks for the Kill Code to the Anchor. Mesothulas mentions that the Noise Maze IS the anchor, and the only way to turn off the anchor is to shut down the Noise Maze entirely. Road Rage then jumps off of Mesothulas and runs to the Anchor, the Core. Mesohtulas chases after her. Verity, Elizabeth, and Natalie shoot Mesothulas, and Road Rage tells them to leave. Elizabeth prepares to leave, but runs back to the Aequitas Chamber, as Verity and Natalie flee. Sacrifice In Cape Town, Arcee and the other Autobots arrive. Rollbar orders the Elite Squadron to form Safeguard, as the Rescuebots form Protector. Hun-Grr orders the Terrorcons to flee, as Razorclaw and Skrapnel order their teams to do the same. The Decepticons flee, as Windblade and the Militia destroy the Chimeracons. Prowl tells Windblade that Road Rage is going to shut down the Noise Maze, which will return Cape Town back to normal. Windbalde orders the Militia to return to Debris, and they do so. Upon fleeing, they are met by Megalodon, who turns himself inside out to enter the Noise Maze. Within the Aequitas Chamber, Elizabeth downloads the Aequitas A.I. back into the Data Slug. She then leaves, and notices that Mesothulas has a bit of Raider's remains on him. She stares at Mesothulas before leaving. Road Rage jumps down the core towards the power source, only to be grabbed by Mesothulas. Mesothulas attempts to shut down Road Rage, only to have a arm severed off by Inferno. As Road Rage falls, Mesothulas grabs Inferno and tosses him away. Mesothulas approaches Inferno with intentions of killing him, only for Elizabeth to use her mech to knock down. Elizabeth picks up Inferno and both flee. Elizabeth mentions that Mesothulas killed Raider, and Inferno mentions that Raider's remains might return to the normal world, or not. Mesothulas crawls to the core, as Road Rage opens her chest to shut down the Noise Maze. As her energy transfers, she begins to remember some of her memories. She meets Raider on the Battlefield; She remembers fighting alongside Raider during the Battle of Kaon; On Earth, teaming up with Natalie; Pranking some of her fellow Autobots with Natalie; She then tells Natalie, telepathically, thanking her for being her friend. As the Autobots return aboard Debris, a bright white light occurs... Moving On Aboard Debris, Inferno, Prowl, Elizabeth, and everyone returns. Windblade asks if everyone made it, and Elizabeth mentions that Road Rage stayed behind to ensure that the Noise Maze was destroyed, but it may have cost her life. As the Wreckers take a moment to mourn Road Rage's sacrifice, Prowl begins to leave, and Elizabeth with him. Flak grabs both and threatens them, mentioning that Prowl created a lot of damage, and Elizabeth, a small human, is so small that they need constant care. Rad tells him to settle down, and Flak prepares to kill both of them. Rad prepares to kill Flak, until Flak is killed by Tap-Out. Tap-Out mentions that he never liked Flak. Prowl thanks Tap-Out for saving him. Prowl nicely asks Verity for the Data Slug, and as Verity hands it to him, Road Rage grabs it. Natalie asks Road Rage how she managed to escape the Noise Maze. She mentioned that as the blast was going off, she woke up within a closet in Debris. She then mentions that she found Raider's remains in the Hallway by the Control Centre. Windblade tells Road Rage that they'll hold a funeral for Raider. Prowl then asks Road Rage for the Data slug back, and Road Rage gives it to him. Windblade asks what he's going to do with it, and Prowl mentions that he is going to give it to Optimus. Prowl then leaves, as Windblade orders Bulkhead and Hound to recover Raider's remains. Within The Zone of Remembrance, Bulkhead and Armorhide place Raider's corpse in a Casket. Then Road Rage approaches it, and places Raider's smashed head in it. She says goodbye to her friend, before walking away and picking up Natalie. Hound, Armorhide, Bulkhead, and Inferno then carry the casket to a spot in the Zone, and lower it down. Each Wrecker begins to bow in requiem, before leaving, with Road Rage remaining to look at Raider's Casket. Within The Ark, Prowl approaches Optimus Prime with the Data Slug. He hands him the slug, and Optimus plugs it in to The Ark's Supercomputer, Teletraan II. Optimus thanks Prowl, before Prowl is smacked by Elita One, telling him that he earned that for not informing Optimus of his actions. But, she does mention that he did somewhat help The Wreckers return Cape Town back to South Africa. As Aequitas continues to download into Teletraan II, Optimus dismisses Prowl. Prowl stops to think, before leaving The Ark. Featured Characters * Autobots ** Wreckers *** Ostara/ Nightscream/ Road Rage *** Raider *** Whirl *** Springer (Past) *** Kup (Past) *** Jetfire (Past) *** Arcee *** Calibreak *** Treadshot *** Havoc *** Broadside *** Sandstorm *** Topspin *** Hubcap *** Rad *** Bulkhead *** Hound *** Inferno ** Rallybots *** Roadbuster *** Hot Rod ** Omnibots *** Windblade *** Seaspray *** Fallback *** Guzzle *** Armorhide ** Elite Guard *** Elite Squadron **** Skyfire **** Flare-Up *** Rescuebots **** Evac ** Team Prime *** Prowl ** Dai Atlas * Decepticons ** Decepticon Leaper ** Fallen Angel ** Predacons *** Divebomb ** Chimeracons *** Mesothulas *** Carnivac ** Soundwave ** Insecticons *** Skrapnel *** Hardshell ** Terrorcons *** Hun-Grr * Humans ** Elizabeth Oxton ** Natalie Knightley ** Verity Carlo Soundtrack TBE Episode Casualties TBE Notes TBE Episode Script Sins of the Wreckers Part 4 Script